


Discrição

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: Eles pensaram que estavam sendo discretos.





	Discrição

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do autor desta ficção.
> 
> Conheço ao menos 50 ficwriters que desistiram de escrever por falta de incentivo. Prestigie qualquer autor que você goste. Faz toda diferença. Critique, reclame, fale alguma coisa. A criatividade e paixão dos ficwriters agradece. Você é totalmente livre para não dizer nada. De qualquer maneira, obrigada.

Estavam cansados. Aquela viagem estava demorando bem mais do que o esperado. Precisavam encontrar um planeta que lhes havia pedido auxílio, mas as coordenadas pareciam erradas. Haviam pousado num outro planeta, bem diferente do que esperavam encontrar. Menor, porém aprazível, com uma pequena floresta, um lago com peixes voadores coaxantes, borboletas transparentes e flores com cheiro de chuva. Era bastante interessante. Anoitecera de uma hora para outra e o céu tinha cores entre azul esverdeado e cinza brilhante devido à atmosfera única do lugar. Era bem bonito. 

Os leões restavam pousados em um semicírculo, numa imensa clareira, como uma barreira de proteção e, ao meio, os paladinos, Coran e Allura arrumavam um acampamento improvisado e planejavam o que fazer. Precisavam se orientar e encontrar seu destino.

Hunk preparara alguns de seus pratos criativos. Havia carne que haviam trazido de outros lugares, nem sabiam de que animal. Legumes de diversos planetas, frutas de formatos loucos. Uma mistura cultural e gastronômica ímpar. 

Pidge estava quieto, analisando dados em diversas telas, com ar preocupado. Um longo suspiro.

“Se nunca acharmos meu pai...” Pidge começou a falar com uma nota trêmula na voz enquanto as chamas de uma fogueira improvisada mudavam as cores de seus olhos e cabelos.

“Pidge, nunca perca as esperanças. Se eu voltei depois de um ano, seu pai também voltará. Apenas acredite.” Shiro, como sempre, tentava manter o moral alto, não obstante todas as dificuldades, perdas e ferimentos. 

“Eu sei.” Os lábios de Pidge tremularam tal como as chamas. 

“Experimente isso aqui. Acho que vai gostar!” Hunk colocou um pedaço de algo que parecia um bolo doce num prato de folhas e Pidge provou, gostando do sabor.

“Isso é bom!” Um brilho alegre no olhar do caçula da turma. O clima pesado logo passou.

“A gente não vai desistir, tá certo?” Lance terminava de comer e se estirou no que era para ser grama, mas tinha cor laranja. Um silêncio quebrado pelo crepitar das chamas até que...

“Pidge, se nunca acharmos seu pai, nem seu irmão, o Shiro pode ser seu pai e eu serei seu irmão, combinado?” A voz calma de Keith surgiu do nada. Ninguém o ouvira chegar. 

“Sei, daí vamos ter um caso de incesto, é isso? Que tal ele ter dois pais de uma vez? Seria mais condizente com a realidade, não é?” O olhar irônico de Lance pareceu dizer o que ninguém dissera ainda. 

“Hein?” Keith arregalou os olhos. “Como assim?”

“O que você quer dizer, Lance?” Shiro falou um tanto baixo demais.

Shiro e Keith ficaram irremediavelmente vermelhos.

“Não, Shiro, espera aí, vocês dois não acham que a gente não sabe que você e o Keith... Não tem outro jeito de dizer isso. Que vocês dois estão se pegando! Ah, qual é, vai... Não é da minha conta, mas eu sei que tá rolando. Não que seja da minha conta.” Hunk começou a falar e a balançar a cabeça de modo insinuante ao mesmo tempo.

“O Shiro e o Keith o que?” Coran finalmente prestou atenção a tudo aquilo e Allura pareceu bem interessada enquanto também comia o tal bolo doce. 

“Do que vocês estão falando? Como assim se pegando?” Allura perguntou com ar de curiosidade.

“Eles estão juntos. Casalzinho?” Pidge explicou com um sorrisinho juntando as pontas dos dois dedos indicadores.

“Ah, estão falando de quando eles dormem juntos? Isso é tão normal. Pensei que já fossem casados lá no planeta de vocês.” Allura sorriu. “Acho bonito, combinam bem.” 

“Pensei que estávamos sendo discretos.” Shiro olhava para Keith com um sorriso nada menos que doce.

“Desde quando todo mundo sabe?” Keith queria muito sair correndo, mas pra onde?

“Não me incomodo de ter dois pais. Ainda mais dois paladinos. Tem mais desse bolo?” Pidge estendeu a folha para Hunk. 

Shiro continou olhando para Keith com ar doce. “Bem, acho que agora é oficial. Não precisa mais se esgueirar para ficar comigo.”

“Eu não fico me esgueirando!” Keith reclamou passando a mão pelo rosto. “Isso é muito constrangedor.”

“Todo mundo já sabe, agora podem ir namorar em paz. De preferência, não em público. Er, não, decididamente, não em público. E sem gemidos altos, por favor. Sua voz é muito grossa, Shiro.” Lance falou rindo enquanto se ajeitava melhor para dormir ali mesmo.

“Eu posso morrer agora?” Keith fechou os olhos pensando se voltar a ser um solitário convicto não seria má ideia.

“No meu leão ou no seu?” Shiro falou tentando não rir.

“O seu é maior...” Keith desistiu ao ver o jeito como era observado e sorriu maliciosamente.

“O que, de quem, é maior?” Coran perguntou com olhos arregalados.

“Cala a boca, Coran!” Keith berrou enquanto ia de mãos dadas com Shiro para o enorme leão preto.

“Bem, pela proporção...” Hunk começou.

“Ah, não, eu não vou conversar sobre isso!” Pidge levantou com o rosto muito vermelho e saiu correndo para seu leão.

“Interessado, Hunk?” Lance começou a rir.

“Acho que é melhor a gente ir dormir...” Allura estava com um rosto absolutamente de quem não entendera nada.


End file.
